Juntos tu y yo
by LarxkaTheMagicSpell
Summary: Saeran tenia un tiempo viendo como los hombres le coqueteaban a MC, así que esta situación debía terminar de una buenas vez por todas, después de todo ellos dos eran pareja.


**N/A:** Originalmente la idea de este fic era que fuera un one-shot algo corto, pero una cosa llego a la otra y termino un poco largo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Tras un tiempo viviendo juntos, Saeran y Mc habían decidido comenzar algo nuevo juntos, llegando a la conclusión de que como él era tan bueno cuidando el jardín y las plantas sería bueno tener una florería. MC creyó que eso aria a su amado muy feliz, y no se equivocó. Jamás había visto a nadie tan apasionado y dedicado a trabajar con flores como él. Era divertido estar juntos día y noche, así como el pasar de las estaciones.

Cada día juntos… eso era el paraíso. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la alegría, Saeran jamás pensó que encontraría un poco de amargura en su bella utopía. Era algo relativamente simple, pero no quería decir nada, pues le preocupaba un poco que fuera a molestar a su amada.

-(Ella nunca me abandonaría tan simplemente)

Se dijo a si mismo tratando de darse ánimo. Trataba de no reprimirse demasiado, después de todo MC ya se lo había dicho una vez, que así como la amaba a ella, él debía quererse así mismo. Pero tenía que admitir que eso era considerablemente complicado, después de todos los abusos que había soportado en Mint Eye, a veces simplemente olvidaba lo importante que era, y se volvía un poco negligente consigo mismo, pero ahora ya no era lo mismo, porque había alguien que lo cuidaba y se aseguraba que estuviera bien, mientras día a día le recordaba que tan querido era. Aunque sinceramente sentía que se estaba volviendo un poco posesivo con MC, pues cada vez que algún hombre entraba éste se ponía a coquetearle, y a pesar de que confiaba en ella, no podía decir lo mismo de toda esa gente que ni siquiera conocía.

Mientras se encontraba preparando un ramo de flores que tenía como encargo, escucho una risa que sonaba coqueta provenir de un chico, así que observo hacia el mostrador donde MC estaba, y pudo ver a un sujeto alto de buen parecer, que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda. El tipo le sonreía de un modo singular, y le lanzaba una que otra mirada sugerente, casi lo hacía querer golpearlo, pero no podía simplemente hacer eso, tenía que controlarse, después de todo ella ni siquiera le seguía el juego. Así que cuando aquel hombre salió de la tienda Saeran se dirigió hacia donde estaba MC, le dio una sonrisa algo comprensiva, como si entendiera que estaba cansada o algo así y le dijo:

–Pareces algo cansada tras el mostrador, si quieres puedo tomar tu lugar. Yo ya termine mi trabajo

– ¿Qué hay de ti, no estas agotado? Después de todo te has estado haciendo a cargo de todos los pedidos tú solo- le contesto algo preocupada, a lo que el simplemente rio y respondió:

–Hace falta mucho más trabajo para cansar estos huesos. Además, si es por ti puedo permanecer todo el día bajo el sol y la lluvia si es necesario.

MC lo envolvió en un abrazo mientras le daba un tierno y dulce beso en los labios, y le dijo:

–No es necesario que hagas eso

–Pero aun así quiero hacerlo… solo por ti.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir una enorme calidez que trajo consigo mucha felicidad, así que le contesto:

–Solo esta vez

–Solo esta vez- afirmo él.

Una vez ella se retiró del mostrado, Saeran se sintió grandemente triunfador, pues había conseguido su objetivo.

–Voy a revisar si las flores necesitan más agua.- le dijo antes de tomar su descanso

–Está bien- le contesto de muy buen humor

Cuando MC se encontraba revisando las flores, entro un chico como de la edad de ellos, se dirigió a donde ella y le pregunto por los tipos de arreglos que vendía, pero la situación se volvió el colmo cuando comenzó a coquetearle.

Ya estaba harto de toda esta situación, no importaba que la pusiera a hacer, siempre había gente haciéndole mosca, esto tenía que para ya. Incluso considero vender la florería, pero eso era tener demasiada consideración. No iba a renunciar a su sueño con MC solo por un montón de idiotas. El valía más que eso y no iba a dejar que nadie lo controlara de tal manera como para hacerlo desistir. No, había una mejor solución para esto, una definitiva, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto, debía tener paciencia, pues ya tenía una solución adecuada.

Una semana después, al caer la noche Saeran invito a MC al jardín para ver las estrellas, a lo cual ella accedió sin ningún problema. Pero jamás imagino ver aquella imagen. Todo estaba decorado y tenía luces por doquier, entonces comenzó a sonar una canción, una que conocía muy bien, su nombre era Four Seasons, era una canción que él había compuesto para ella, pero que jamás se animó a mostrarle. Afortunadamente ella la encontró así que decidió que quería cantarla para él, y a partir de ese día ambos decidieron grabarla como símbolo de su amor mutuo y de cómo uno pertenecía al otro, complementándose constantemente.

Saeran la tomo del brazo y le pregunto:

–Bailarías esta pieza con migo

Ella sonrió ampliamente y le dijo:

–Por supuesto que si

Así que mientras bailaban lentamente bajo las estrellas, MC recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él y pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

– ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

– ¿Acaso necesito una razón?- Contesto simplemente

–Supongo que no

Saeran miro al cielo y vio lo hermosas que se veían las estrellas, casi como si le estuvieran dando su bendición, entonces supo que era el momento.

–Pero si tengo una razón.

–eh

El chico la tomo de la mano y se arrodillo frente a ella.

–Siento que para nosotros esto no es necesario, porque puedo sentir tu gran amor por mí, y sé que tú sientes el mío. Pero aun así quisiera saber algo. Dime ¿te casarías con migo?

MC se veía algo sorprendida, sintió que la tomó por sorpresa, después de todo tenían un tiempo juntos y eso jamás lo había considerado, a pesar de que era algo bastante obvio. Pero lo que era más sorprendente, era el rostro de Saeran, nunca había visto una expresión con tanta seguridad y determinación, era como si no dudara de la respuesta, aunque la verdad había una única contestación para esa pregunta y ambos la sabían. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le contesto:

–Por supuesto que sí, siempre.

La chica estaba llena de emoción y sollozaba de la felicidad mientras Saeran la abraza con firmeza. La bezo profundamente por un rato y luego se apartó de ella un momento para permitirle que se calmara. Saco una cajita cuadrada de su pantalón y la abrió frente a ella. MC estaba tan feliz, no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Entonces él tomo su mano y le coloco el anillo, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

–Tú eres mi paraíso, mi primer y único amor

–Y tú el mío - le respondió

Saeran estaba muy contento, no solo porque las cosas habían salido tal y como planeo, sino porque por fin había encontrado una forma de acabar con todos sus problemas. Ahora que ella tenía el anillo, no había ninguna razón para que nadie intentara nada con ella, y si alguien lo hacía tenía una buena excusa. Aunque honestamente ya tenía un tiempo con ese anillo, pero no encontraba la oportunidad para proponerle matrimonio. Algo bueno había salido de todas esas molestias que toda esa gente le hizo pasar. Al fin podían decir que los dos pertenecían juntos a pesar de que ya lo sabían. Una canción que representaba amor mutuo y un anillo que representaba amor eterno, lo tenía todo en la vida mientras la tuviera a ella, eso es más que suficiente.


End file.
